The Death Note iPod
by Dlvvanzor
Summary: The iPod challenge- set your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for the first 10 songs that come up. LxL, BBxOMC, MxM.


**The Death Note iPod Drabbles.**

**How it works:**

**Put your iPod/MP3 on shuffle.**

**Write down the first 10 songs that come on.**

**Write a drabble for each song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of these songs. I do own C, Igloo, and Rane.**

**A/N: Lots of different POVs and pairings, so I'll state each one before each fic. This way you can avoid any pairings that make you want to vomit. XD**

**___________________________________**

1) Snow White Queen- Evanescence

L POV, about Light

I am a detective. I handle special cases, cases that were too hard for normal police and even various Special Forces. Cases that were too twisted for words. Cases that veteran cops refused to work because they got nightmares. Cases that no one else would touch, that were so disturbing or gruesome that people vomited shortly after opening the files.

I've never minded blood or death, whether in fiction, photography, or real life. I can handle dead bodies, gloveless, with as much comfort as I can handle plastic _models_ of dead bodies, in a bio-suit. I've never felt 'squeamish,' nor have I ever become faint or dizzy from my surroundings. The most disturbing things in the world have never bothered me.

Strange, then, or appropriate, that the one thing that ever disturbed me involved no blood whatsoever.

Kira. "Killer." The Death Note. Even _that_ didn't bother me so much- Kira was just another serial killer, and the Death Note was just another weapon, another way to kill.

Light Yagami. _He _disturbed me. It was probably because his intellect was equal to my own, and because he was the only worthy opponent I ever met, if not the only one in existence. His plans, schemes, were so twisted that they looped back around each other; he thought so far ahead that he practically came full-circle. I could sleep even less than I had before I'd met him- thoughts of him chased each other around in my mind, failed attempts at deciphering him, failed attempts at finding even the slightest piece of proof for what I knew to be true. "L's instincts" are not legal evidence, and I would have it no other way. If Light could outsmart me, then he deserved to win. That is how it works, and how it always must.

The fact that I loved him only added to the complication, because through the twisted, black vines was a single white one that glowed with warmth when I thought of him, Kira or no.

I think he knew it, and I think he used it against me. I think he encouraged it, touched me gently and gave me that _smile_ of his, just to destroy me.

Regardless of what he did to me, he was the only one that ever 'got to me.' Ever made me _feel_. Ever made me laugh, cry, or shout.

I belong to him.

Always.

______________________________

2) Photograph- Nickelback

L POV

I looked down at the picture in my hand. It was the only surviving photo of all of us, now- of A, BB, C, Igloo, Rane, Linda, Wammy, Roger, Matt, Mello, Near, and myself. Of everyone at Wammy's House for whom I truly cared.

How could it be that I was the only one still alive, when I was the only one who should have died? _I _was the one that chose to participate in the Kira case. Wammy followed me, but he should not have had to die for it. And little Igloo, who never hurt anyone. And the innocent, beautiful Matt.

...What was that on Near's head? I was ninety-five percent certain that Mello had been the cause of it.

I gave a strange little chuckle-sob and slipped the picture back into the photo album.

____________________________

3) Coffee Spills- Stabilo

Mello/Matt, Matt POV

He was staring out the window again.

He never said it in words, never actually _expressed_ it, but I knew he was hoping he would die. He was looking at people who were having fun, enjoying life, with a sense of scorn radiating from him. He once told me, "They just don't understand, Matt."

I had asked him to explain, but he'd simply stared out the window and said nothing more.

I remember when we were like those people out there. Laughing. Smiling. Holding each other. Living. Now we just sat around, because I was as incapable of leaving him as he was incapable of _leaving_.

His apathy, his... _limpness_... was really starting to scare me.

Whenever he went to work, I found myself staring out the window, looking for him, hoping he would call me so I would know he was alive. Hoping the next time I saw him wouldn't be in a hospital or at his wake.

I always told him it would be okay. That _he'd _be okay.

He knew it was a lie.

He spilled a cup of coffee, and neither of us cleaned it up.

_________________________________

4) I Won't Have to Cross Jordan Alone- Johnny Cash

Mello/ Matt, Matt POV

"Fucktard, what are _you_ doing here?" I demanded.

Mello, or, I guess, Mello's ghost, raised an eyebrow in a very familiar manner. If I were anyone else, I'd be dead by now for calling him anything other than 'yes sir.' Eh, _more_ dead. "I died. Like you," he said slowly, as if I were an idiot. "Obviously."

"I gathered that," I snapped. "But you weren't _supposed_ to die- you told me the plan was for both of us to survive!"

"I lied," he mumbled. "The plan was for _you_ to survive."

"Why would you lie about something like that?!"

"Because you wouldn't have done it if you thought it was possible I might die," he said softly.

I deflated, because it was true. I _never_ would have agreed if I'd thought he'd even get a scratch.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes, and took my hand. And I didn't stop him. I always forgave him, no matter what he did. That apparently extended even to killing the both of us. I was just incapable of hating the one I loved, no matter what.

"Ready to go?" he said quietly.

The unusual gentleness in his tone relaxed me, and I squeezed his ghostly fingers. "Only if I'm going with you."

____________________________________

5) How to Save a Life- The Fray

L POV

I remember the day A killed himself.

He didn't leave a note, he didn't explain why. No one in a House of detectives saw it coming. Only his psychiatrists- mandatory for every student at Wammy's House- knew he was on anti-depressants. He never even told Roger or Wammy.

Maybe, if I had just stayed up with him that night, instead of leaving his room, tired, thinking he was okay... resigning to sleep that _one_ time...

Maybe I could have stopped him.

___________________________________________

6) In the Sweet By and By- Johnny Cash

Light/L, Light POV

The world was dark; I couldn't see a thing except strange grey swirls that floated in the blackness. I tried to move, but to no avail- the dead cannot move.

I wasn't even breathing. There was no blood in my veins. My heart wasn't beating.

Which, I suppose, was appropriate, all things considered. Like my own personal Greek Hell- I caused thousands of hearts to stop, so I would eternally suffer the pain of a heart attack, over and over again. The only flaw in my logic was that there was no pain. Pain had never bothered me much anyway. It was the other thing, the thing that I had noticed immediately but had tried to ignore. The thing that Someone out there probably knew would torture me more than anything else.

I was alone.

"...L?" I whispered, fighting nonexistent tears that stung at metaphysical eyes. The sound echoed off of nothing, coming back to me a hundred times over, reminding me that there was no L anymore because of me, because I had killed him. Killed the one I loved, and now I was dead, too. I was doomed to walk alone in this graveyard forever, never able to forget him.

Yes, I must be in Hell. What else could this dark, L-less place be? And, of course, what else did I deserve? I had been counting on MU, but apparently no.

My heart nearly stopped- again- when I heard the baritone that I had missed so much for the last four years.

"Light-kun?"

Maybe this was Heaven.

_______________________________________________________

7) Monster- Meg and Dia

"Monster," he breathed, backing away from him.

He didn't think that name-calling was entirely necessary. He wasn't _eating _it like some kind of animal, or monster, if you will, and it was not like the blood covering him was _diseased_ or anything. The man should know this, after all- it was his wife's blood.

"Beyond... what have you _done_...?!"

"Killed my mother," the child replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Honestly. Parents were getting less and less open-minded these days.

________________________________________

8) Beautiful- Gordon Lightfoot

Mello POV, about Matt

Matt was more beautiful than I had words for, and I tried to tell him so on a regular basis, as out of character as it may be for me to do "nice things."

But when I was holding him... that beauty, it rubbed off on the rest of the world, and everything was okay, and everything was clean, and everything was pure, and all the things I had done- they didn't matter, because he was here with me and so, so beautiful.

Inside and out. Beautiful.

And if someone that beautiful could love someone like me...

Maybe there was something worth saving in me, too.

___________________________________________

9) I Will Remember You- Sarah McLachlan

Mello/Matt, Matt POV

I knew he couldn't see any longer, but his grip was as strong as ever. Mello was never weak, never, even as he lay dying with his head on my lap. Blindly, he grabbed for my shirt front and twisted it in his fingers, dragging me down closer to him. My tears dripped onto his cheeks, and his face softened. Although he still couldn't see me, he wiped the tears away with his thumbs, familiar enough with the contours of my face to be able to do it blindly.

"Don't you _dare_," he croaked out, gasping, "stop living. You hear me? Don't you _dare_."

I nodded, which he could feel in his hands, and he let his fingers fall from my face.

When his arm went limp, I knew he was dead.

"I will always remember you," I whispered, and I wept.

_________________________________________

10) Dulcinea- Man of la Mancha

BB/C, C POV

BB was beautiful to _me_.

I know that he was mad. He was cruel. He was a frantic, twitchy, wild, out-of-control child, and he grew up to be a frantic, twitchy, wild, out-of-control adult, and he would have stayed that way into old age if Kira hadn't killed him in jail.

But for some reason, I couldn't make myself see him that way. As evil. As twisted. As disgusting. I mean, I understood that he was... it was impossible to ignore what he did and how he did it... but I didn't _believe_ it. I spent twenty-four hours a day with him for a lifetime that felt like an eternity, but I never saw the horror. To me, he was only ever beautiful.

As BB could see people's life spans, I've always been able to see the world, not as it is, but as it _should_ be. The one I loved was no exception.

BB should have been the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth.

_________________________________________

**A/N: Eh, not the greatest. But I enjoyed it. ^^ Hope you liked a few of them, too. :)**


End file.
